


Professor Min

by Samantha_6618



Category: K-pop, M/F - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Rap - Fandom, suga - Fandom, y/n - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Classroom Sex, College, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreplay, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Music, Musician Min Yoongi | Suga, Oral Sex, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Professor Min Yoongi | Suga, Professors, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Smut, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, University, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_6618/pseuds/Samantha_6618
Summary: Welcome to music writing and production 101.I'll be your teacher, you may call me Professor Min.A college girl has lustful thoughts about a new professor.She can't seem to get him out of her head. She has to be with him, now she just needs to figure out how.
Kudos: 14





	Professor Min

Blue sky, green grass, a blanket spread out, and books all around me.  
It's too beautiful and warm to study indoors, so I decided to come out to the middle of the quad to get some sun.  
We rarely get sunny days here, so there are a lot more people bustling around than normal.  
I can hear conversations all around as people pass by, some about classes and homework assignments, plans for the weekend, and the dates that they have.  
It so lively out here which is both strange yet nice.  
I turn my attention back to my studies and begin reading the long chapters of my textbook that seem to drag on for eternity.  
Four chapters later, I decided to give myself a break. I gather my books sliding them into my bag and then fold the blanket I had been laying on.  
I walk over to the coffee cart and order a tall white chocolate frappe with caramel. After I pay I stand to the side and wait for my drink to be made.  
There are a few girls waiting for their drinks too. As I stand there I can't but to help overhear their conversation.

"ya I heard we're getting a new music program soon and the professor is hot."

"wait how do you know all this?"

"I was in the main office waiting for some papers to be printed and I heard the ladies that in work there talking about it. One of them said that the new professor is so hot that she wants and I quote " take him for a spin", I couldn’t help but listen cause I was curious."

"I wouldn’t take them to serious Nina, they are old ladies!". One of them says as she burst into a giggle.

" NO!... I mean well yeah they are, but the one talking about taking him for a spin was way younger. Like she was closer to our age, I'd say mid 20's. So don’t laugh at me Evie, I just want to see at least one hot teacher here!!!"  
She says lightly pushing the girl on her shoulder pretending to pout then begins laughing.

The third girl just stands there eying her friends and giggles as they bicker back and forth. After a few minutes of laughing she chimes in.  
"So when is this " hot teacher" (making air quotes) getting here?".

" one of the ladies said at the beginning of the semester the class will start which is right around the corner, but he's here early setting up his classroom with equipment."

"oh so he might be here now?".

"let's go look! I wanna see what he looks like too!".

" says the girl who was air quoting "hot teacher" at me a few moments ago!". She lets out a laugh and shakes her head.

"Nina you know you are just as curious as we are, lets just got take a quick look to see if he's even here. You said it’s a new music program right?".

"yeah".

" well the music hall is just one building over, we walk in look and walk back out. Quick and simple."

"Please.. please... please !!!!" the other girl begs.

"fine! You both owe me if we get caught!"

The barista shouts out their order is ready and they walk over to the counter to grab their drinks. They walk off in the direction of the music building. While I stand there and laugh quietly to myself. My order is up and I grab it, then begin to head back to my dorm to finish my homework.

As I'm walking a man in a black baseball cap carrying some boxes and a stack of papers walks by in a hurry.  
Dropping the stack of papers he stops and curses under his breath.  
He puts the boxes down and stares at the papers with pure frustration.  
He squints his eyes and presses his lips into a flat line, it looks like he ready to torch the scattered mess in front of him.

I walk over bending down to start collecting them to help the poor guy out. I look up as he watches me with an apologetic expression.  
After I grab them all and neatly re-stack them I stand up and walk over to him.

"if you need help I can carry these to where you're going".

" thank you, that would be great. I'm sorry I didn’t help you pick them up. I was just really frustrated, that’s the second time I've dropped them today. I was honestly contemplating just saying screw it and leaving them there."  
He starts laughing and its deep. His shoulders bounce up and down every time he laughs.  
"You're the only person to offer to help me. Thank you for that".

"its no problem at all, I'm glad I can help". Saying with a smile.

He smiles back and leans over to lift the boxes up.  
He nods in the direction of where he's going and says " I'm headed this way".

I nod back and fallow while sipping on my coffee.  
We start walking, it takes me a minute to realize where we are headed.  
"This can't be the new professor can it?' I think to myself.  
He looks young and unlike any of our teachers here.  
'He's probably just a student' I tell myself.

As we get to the music hall we see a group of girls standing by the door peaking the window.

"Can you see him? Is he in there?".  
"I don’t see anyone in there, maybe he's not here today".

I look at them and it’s the same three girls from the coffee cart.  
I start laughing and they all turn towards us. Their faces turning bright crimson.  
They all look like they have been caught red-handed, which to be fair they did.  
They try to hide their faces as they rush past us and leave the building.

"well, that was uh… embarrassing for them". He says chuckling with a big smile. I catch him glancing at me from the side.  
His smile caught me of guard, its small and cute but big all at the same time. His gums show when his plump lips curl upward. I'm not even sure how to describe it. All I know it's one of the prettiest smiles I have ever seen.  
I've never seen a smile like his before and I can't help but smile with him. It feels so contagious.

He walks to the door the girls were ogling in to and sets the boxes down.  
Reaching into his tight pants pocket he digs a set of keys out.  
He unlocks the door and steps inside to turn the lights on.  
Turning back around to grab his stuff, he brings it in the room.

'oh my god….. He is the new professor…..'  
I stand there thinking about how I was just checking this man out and admiring his perfect smile. And his lips, god those lips would feel like heaven to kiss…

' Stop it!'  
I shake my head trying to clear the thoughts out of it like an etch a sketch. I take a deep breath then walk into the room.

Looking around I see a lot of things I've never seen before, some type of square music equipment with a bunch of buttons on top of it.  
There's a piano in the corner, it looks old and but still really pretty.  
On the whiteboard in the top left corner " welcome to music writing and production 101". Under that " professor Min Yoongi " is written.

I clear my throat.  
"uh, where should I put these?".

"over on my desk would be awesome, thank you".

I walk to the desk still looking around and place the stack down.  
I look over to where he is to see what he's doing.  
He pulls more of the same type of equipment I was looking at, out of the box placing them next to the ones already on the table.

"So.. What exactly are those things?".  
I have to ask because I am intrigued by them.

"Oh, these are called samplers, just as the name implies you can sample any kind of sound and turn it into music. They are really fun to play with".

I must look confused because he stands up with one in his hand and comes over placing it down on the table I'm standing next to.

"So this one has a few drum sounds already in it, but you can record any type of sound you wish by pressing this button". As he points to the record button.  
"I'll make a little beat real quick to show how it works and what it sounds like."

I watch him press the buttons and sounds start to play, his eyes begin to sparkle and I could tell he honestly loves doing this.  
After a few seconds there's a good beat playing and I can't help but nod my head to it.

He looks up at me with his eyes full of excitement seeing me enjoying his new creation.  
I look back at him and fully getting to see his face up close and fuck he is gorgeous.  
His pouty lips draw you in and his intense dark brown eyes make your whole body feel weak.  
I have this sudden, desperate urge to kiss him. To feel those perfect lips on me while I stare into his eyes and let them devour me.

I must have been staring too long because he blushes and turns his head.  
I look away too, trying to regain clear thoughts and to hide my blush.

"You're really good…. At doing that".  
Trying to not sound flustered but my attempt fails.

"Thank you, been doing it since I was a kid. It's one of my passions."

I ask him about his other passions. They include writing music lyrics and playing the piano.  
We stood there for a long while talking, losing track of time.  
He really enjoys talking about the things he loves doing. I am completely immersed in the tales of his music career.

We get interrupted by his phone ringing, he apologizes and answers the call.  
The voice on the other end of the conversation is asking him questions and he answers.  
He lifts his hand up quickly making a 'one-minute' gesture, I nod.

He walks to his desk and opens a draw and rummages through it looking for something. Not finding it in there he opens another.  
Its been over 10 minutes since he took the call, so I quietly walk towards the door to give him his privacy.

As I turn the door handle and pull it open to leave I hear him call out,  
"Hey!, I'm sorry".  
I look back at him see he is covering the mouthpiece of the phone.  
"I didn’t even catch your name".

I give him a shy smile and say, " my name is Y/N".

"That's a really pretty name, I hope to see you around. You're more than welcome to come back, I enjoyed talking with you".

I nod and give him a little wave and walk out the door.  
My heart is racing and my head is spinning. So many thoughts crowding in all at once.  
I take a long deep breath in and hold it for a few seconds then exhale so I can calm myself down. Then I head home.

Its been a couple of days, and all I can think about is how I want to see him again, to talk to him. To look in his eyes and kiss his lips.  
I have genuinely lost my mind, all I can seem to think about is him no matter what I'm doing.

The next day I feel brave, I make my way over to his class and peak through the open door.  
He seems to be hanging up music posters, I knock on the door to get his attention.

He looks up and gives me a big warm smile, that touches his eyes.  
"Hey, how are you?"

" I'm doing good, just stopped by to see if you needed any help."

"Actually yeah, that would be great. I would love another pair of hands. I'm hanging posters right now if you'd like to help me with that."

"Sounds easy enough."  
Giving him a cute smile.

As we hang things up we start talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.  
He told me about the other job he has on the days he's not teaching.  
He works at a music company and helps them write and produce music for their singers.  
He seems so nonchalant when he mentions the songs that he's created yet I can sense how proud he is.

That’s the day I decided to sign up for his class, the way he talks about his music makes me want to fall in love with it in the same way.

After we finish, he shyly asks if I can maybe come back tomorrow to help him some more. I of course say yes without hesitation.

Over the next few weeks we see each other daily.  
I've learned so much about his work and even about his puppy Holly. he showed me a bunch of cute pictures of him sleeping and them playing at the park. He gets the biggest heart eyes when he talks about him.

" You should come over and meet him one of these days, you would fall in love."  
He says before it registers in his brain what he just said.  
He almost looks mortified.

I give him a big smile and simply say,  
" I would love to!"

His mouth slightly hanging open while he looks at me and then swallows still trying to close his mouth.  
I giggle at his reaction.

After that day things became more casual more like two friends hanging out rather than a student and a teacher.

A few more weeks flew by and it was already the new semester.  
I was now officially his student, I still haven't told him I signed up for his class.  
Its been a few days since I've gotten to see him, he's been busy which is understandable.

Finally the day of our first class together and I am beyond excited to get to see him.  
After my class finishes I walk over to the coffee cart and get a small iced americano and a small white chocolate frape.  
I stand to the side and wait for my order, once they're ready I grab them making my way to his classroom.

I walk in the door and there's already a few students in seats, and one talking to Mr. Min.  
He's in the middle of a conversation so he doesn't see me come in. I set his coffee down on his desk and make my way up to the middle row of desks.  
I put my bag down and drink my coffee as I wait for class to start.

Once everyone is in he closes the door and walks to his desk, he finally notices the small cup. He grabs it and holds it up.  
" For future notice please do not bring food or drinks, there is very expensive equipment in here, I'd rather not have it get ruined. Thank you though, for the thoughtful gift."  
He places it back down on his desk.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I hide my own cup on the floor.  
The whole class seemed like it was any other teacher, teaching. He was focused on his speeches, and how the course was going to be.  
The hour flew by so fast, and I hadn't gotten a single smile or any type of evidence he has seen me.

Feeling bummed out I hurry up and make my way for the door and head home.  
' I was so sure he would notice me and make some attempt to let me know.'  
Is all I could think about for the rest of the night.

Two days later I get an email:

Dear students,  
Due to a family emergency, the class will be postponed for the next couple of weeks. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes.  
Please take care and I will see you all soon.

Signed,  
Professor Min Yoongi.

I have been waiting for three weeks for his class. The anticipation has been driving me absolutely insane.

I want to see him, to hear his deep raspy voice as he explains the agenda he has planned for us. To watch him slide his fingers through his soft dark brown hair. To see his eyes light up and sparkle as he talks about his passion for making and writing music.

I gather my books shoving them into my bag. I bolt out of my seat when the most boring class of the day finally finishes. Just so I can dash across campus to his classroom.

I'm early, a little too early. I have a whole forty-five minutes before his class starts. I can go grab a coffee, maybe grab him one?

'Shit, no I can't do that, what am I thinking!?'  
What am I gonna do? I can't just sit here like a desperate little puppy waiting for her owner to come home.  
I have to make myself look busy at least.  
I sit down, back against the wall, and stretch my legs out in front of me.  
I pull out my headphones and put them in my ears and play some music on my phone to help me relax.

I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. Just thinking about how I'm going to get to see professor Min today, it makes my heart pound.

My eyes are closed and I'm nodding my head to the beat of the song getting lost completely in wild thoughts. I feel a tap on my shoulder, my body jerks and I jump in response from being startled. My eyes snap open and I look to see who it is tapping me.

He was standing less than a foot away from me and I can smell his scent.  
It wraps around me in a warm embrace and makes me want to bury my face into him.

I shut my phone off and pull my headphones out of my ears to give him my full attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I saw you out here and.."  
He reaches up and rubs the back of his neck and then continues.  
"I know class doesn't start for another forty minutes but you are more than welcome to come in and sit in a chair instead of the floor."  
He says with his deep voice that almost purrs.

For some reason, things feel slightly different. Maybe its because it been so long since we saw each other last. I'm not entirely sure though.

"Uhh thank you Mr. Min, but I don't want to trouble you."

"You wouldn't be troubling me at all, actually it would be kind of nice to have some company."  
He says with a genuine smile.

I mean come on how in the hell could I resist his invitation.  
I smile at him and nod.  
"Okay."

I unplug my headphones from my phone and shove them in my bag, then slide my device into my pocket. I noticed he hasn’t moved so I look up.  
He's standing there holding out his hand.

I look at his hand then up to his face and back down to his hand.  
He shakes it to encourage me to grab it. After a few moments of hesitation I finally do.  
I've never touched his hand before. Never even thought to look at them. I was always to wrapped up in his eyes.

His hand is so warm and big that it wraps all the way around mine. It's also so soft, gentle, yet strong, and very manly. He even has hair on his knuckles which I find oddly attractive.  
I can see he chews his nails, I wonder if that's a nervous habit.  
He effortlessly pulls me to my feet and I feel so shy.

I can feel my cheeks warming just thinking about him touching me.  
We're now a little closer and he still just standing there and I'm not entirely sure why.

He nods to my book bag and reaches out his hand for it.  
"Oh, it's ok you don't have to-"  
"I want to."  
He says in a soft tone.

I lift my bag up and hand it to him and he slings it over his shoulder and heads for his classroom door.

He shoves his hand in his pocket and pulls out the keys to unlock his room and he enters.  
"So where do you want to sit today? I'll put your stuff down there for you".

"Umm where ever is fine, I'm not picky."  
As I say that I secretly hope he doesn't choose a seat in the far back.

He grabs his chin and looks at the empty seats, taking a good moment to ponder.  
"Ahh, then you'll sit here today!".

He places my bag in the first row closest to where he stood last time to give his lecture.  
I freeze for a second and I feel a hot rushing sensation all throughout my body as I look at him. I am positive my face is exposing me right now.

He looks very pleased with himself giving me a gummy smile.  
" Is this spot okay?" He asks.

I nod " this is a great spot, thank you."

He nods and walks to his desk and sits down. I follow his lead and sit down where he placed me.  
I grab my phone and open up a game from my apps. forgetting my volume was turned up, music started to play loudly. We both jumped and looked at each other.

I hurry up and turn the sound off feeling embarrassed.  
"Sorry, I forgot the sound was on".

"Oh it's okay, you can play music if you'd like. I don't mind at all".

"Oh, it was actually a game I was gonna play. It has a bunch of different songs that play with each level". I say sheepishly trying to explain.

"What do you do in the game?" he asks looking curious.

"The song plays and you have to hit the right notes, it's called piano".

"That sounds really fun, could I try?"

" Umm sure".

I put the app back on and raise the volume a little bit so we can both hear it.  
Mr. Min gets up and comes over to my desk and sits on it facing me. His body is so close to me I can feel his warmth. It almost feels like this is our first encounter all over again.  
I select the beginner's mode and hand him my phone.

He quickly gets a perfect score.  
" Wow! You're really good, do you want me to raise the difficulty?"

"Oh yeah! give me a real good challenge!"  
He says with a smirk that could make your panties drenched.

It was that smile that made everything fall back into place.

I put the difficulty level to master I start to hand him the phone and as he reaches for it, feeling bold and a little turned on I pull it back and tauntingly asking if he can handle it.

"Oh ya! I'm sure, I'm very skilled with my fingers".  
Handing him the phone, I look at him giving a seductive smile.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that".

Butterflies are thrashing around in my stomach, and I can't believe what I just said. But I can't get shy now! I've been dreaming of this happening since I first met him.

The song starts and his fingers effortlessly glide over the keys.  
I lean up closer to him to watch. My right breast is touching him and he doesn't seem to mind.  
His smell is so much more intoxicating this close.

As I watch his fingers dance along the screen an image of them on me starts flashing in my mind. His hand trailing down my breasts and reaching lower till he is holding my core with his hand and teasing me by rubbing his middle finger between my lips, making me beg for him to push in a little further to play with my clit. To make me feel good under his control.

A little grunt pulls me out of my perverse thoughts. I noticed I was pressed up against him more and my head was leaning on him, face just mere inches away from his dick.

'fuck I wanna wrap my lips around it and suck it until his warm cum fills my mouth'. Thinking to myself.

He's grunts again and he's now sticking his tongue out to concentrate. The notes are coming so fast now. Yet he's managing to get almost all of them.  
The song finishes and he gets 96% as his score. He huffs out a laugh then turns to look at me, still not saying anything about me practically laying on him.  
"Told you I'm very skilled with my fingers".  
The tone in his voice is cocky yet a velvety seductive purr.

"I wonder what else they can do.."  
Before I can stop myself from saying my thought the words already slipped past my lips and lingered in the air between us.

Feeling completely embarrassed I start to pull away from him, but before I move too far he reaches to grab my chin.  
He holds me with his thumb and index finger. A wicked smile flashes across his mouth.

"I can show you, if you want."

I swallow and stare at him in shock, my body betraying me yet again I'm nodding without realizing.  
He lifts his thumb off my chin and lightly sweeps it across my bottom lip.

My lips parting automatically.

He then slides his thumb into my mouth and my lips wrap around it.  
"So responsive to my touch, I like that".  
I begin to suck and swirl my tongue on the tip. I push further down until his whole digit is in my mouth. His breath hitches then take a sharp breath in.

I pull off with a wet smacking sound.  
He whispers under his breath  
"Oh fuck".

He looks at me and licks his lips. Then slides his index and middle finger in my mouth.  
I'm feeling greedy and take them all the way in. I feel them hit the back of my throat and I look up at him from under my lashes.

I start bobbing my head while using my tongue to lick along and in between his fingers.  
He starts to pull them out, then pushes them back in.  
He begins fucking my mouth, I hum a moan around them, he pushes deep causing me to gag a little and he swallows hard. He pulls them completely out leaving a little beaded trail of saliva on my lip and chin.  
With his clean hand he slides his fingers through my hair and grabs a fist full. He pulls causing my head to fall back and he leans in and kisses me hard.

Our lips crash together moving in perfect unison. His tongue forces my lips apart and I eagerly welcome him in my mouth. His hot breath mixes with mine as we pant. I lick the inside of his mouth and pull his top lip in between my teeth and bite down with a gentle force, causing him to purr.

I place my hands on his thighs. I slowly push them up caressing him, moving to my intended destination.

I stop right before his crotch, giving his thighs a firm squeeze. He opens his legs for me without hesitation.  
I feel a surge of excitement in my core, making me shift in my seat.  
He licks into my mouth, swirling our tongues together.

My hands finally reach his very hard cock.  
His grip on my hair pulls tighter and his head falls back.  
His eyes are closed and he's breathing heavy.  
I firmly grasp as much of his cock in my hand as his pants allow and give him a tight squeeze.

" Fuck...". He hisses  
Bucking his hips forward.  
I stroke him up and down, giving him the friction he needs.

A thought pops into my mind and I look at the clock. We have twenty minutes before class starts.  
I stop moving my hand, he whimpers and looks at me with a confused expression.

" Can you lock the door? And make sure the window is fully covered..."

He clears his throat, "okay. Yeah I can do that".  
He makes a quick trip to the door and locks it. I slide my sweater off and pull my hair into a ponytail.  
He walks back over eyeing me and I pull him into another deep kiss. My hands find his belt and I begin to undo it. His button and zipper are next.  
I smile against his lips and slink down onto the floor in front of him.

His eyes widened as he figures out my mischievous plan.  
Once I'm on my knees fully planted in front of him I slide his pants down.  
They fall to his ankles with ease.

I palm his hard member through his boxers to tease him a bit.  
"Mmmm fuck that feels good..".  
I slide his boxers down to free his cock from the fabric prison.  
He's much bigger than I expected, but it makes me that much more hungry for it.  
I take his cock into my right hand and guide it to my lips.  
kissing the tip I let my lips drag down to the base.  
I slide my tongue out and pressing it flat against him as I lick all the way back up.

He lets out a deep moan and his legs shiver.  
I start to kitten lick the tip of his cock. Little pearls of precum seeping out.

"Put me in your mouth baby I wanna feel you".  
I do as I'm told I open my mouth, slowly slip my lips around and over his stiffness.

My tongue moves slowly under the ridge and around the tip in a figure eight.  
Fuck he tastes so good.  
His legs start to buckle and he hurries to place a hand behind him on the desk for support.

"Oh my fucking God". He growls.  
I wrap my left hand around the back of his thigh and pull him deep into me  
I love how it feels to stretch my lips around him as I take him all the way in and then pulling away slowly. Still holding on to him I start to build up speed with my hand, sliding up and down, at the same time I am sucking and swirling the tip.  
He's breathing heavily, his legs are starting to shake and I couldn't help feel pride in my work.

I hold the tip of his cock in my mouth and suck until it creates a tight suction. I push and pull with precision as I jerk the shaft of his cock with my hand.

He's moaning and whimpering.  
Hips bucking faster and faster as he's chasing his orgasm.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna... I gonna cum!".

As I start to feel the warm liquid I open my mouth and stick my tongue out so he can watch as his cum fills my mouth.  
His body shakes and jerks as he empties his juices into me.  
He watches as I swallow every drop of him, making sure none spills out.

"Wow... That was incredibly hot".  
He breaths out.  
Still trying to catch his breath. He rakes his fingers through his now sweaty hair. His forehead now exposed, you see the beads of sweat sliding down.

"You taste so good".  
I say as I lick my lips.

He bites his bottom lip sucking in a deep breath then shakes his head.  
"That, was the best blowjob of my fucking life!".

"I aim to please professor Min".  
I say with a cheeky smile.

"Such a good...good girl".  
He coos while stroking my face.  
His hand slides down to my chin and begins to pull me up to my feet. I grab his pants and boxers bringing them up with me to redress him.  
I pull them up and over his plump ass and do up his button and zipper leaving his belt undone.

I slide my hands on to his ass and leave them there.  
He kisses me softly then pulls away to look at me with intense eyes.

"Now I gotta make it up to you!".  
His voice low and deep. I can feel the vibration in his chest as he speaks.

"hmm is that a promise or a threat Mr. Min?".

"Both..." He winks.

He walks to his desk grabs his phone bringing it back with him. He hands it to me and tells me to put my phone number in it. I do as I'm told once again because I am a good girl, his good girl.

Class begins and he tries to act normal, even though it looks like he just ran five laps around the football field. Still shiny from his sweat, he tried to fix his hair but it's still damp and sticking to the sides of his face.

I flash him a few not so innocent smiles, I don't want to distract him too much but I can't help myself, I'm enjoying the view too much. I even lick my lips and he starts stumbling over his words.

I quietly giggle and look down to hide my grin.  
For the rest of the class I behave.

It's been a couple of days since I had his cock in my mouth and yet still no word from him.  
I stare at my phone waiting, trying to summon a text from him, anything!  
Nothing..

On the third day my phone chirps to life, it lays on my desk charging and I hear it from the bathroom.  
I hurry up and finish brushing my teeth for bed and walk over to it, trying to not get my hopes up.  
I unlock the screen and it's a text.

UNKNOWN:  
"Hey, sorry it took me so long to text you. I didn't know what to write. Kinda sorta feel like an awkward teen all over again lol".

ME:  
"Hey, it's okay. No need to feel awkward it's just me you're talking to lol."  
"What are you up to?"  
I save his number in my phone putting a heart next to his name because well, I'm cheesy as hell.

PM<3:  
" I know, but after the other day. WOW! Haha you got a guy feeling flustered!"  
" I'm laying in bed right now playing with my keyboard, got a tune stuck in my head trying to get it down. You ?"

ME:  
"Just got into bed myself. Kinda sorta wish I had someone in it with me though."

PM<3:  
"Is that so? Is someone feeling a bit naughty tonight?"

ME:  
"Hmmm maybe."  
*Sends provocative cleavage picture*

PM<3:  
"Fuck, I wish I was there. The things I would be doing to you right now!!!"

ME:  
"Just so you know... I'm not wearing any panties... Can't wait to see you! ;)"  
"Good night Professor Min!"

PM<3:  
"FUCK!"  
"Baby you can't do that to me and leave me hanging.."  
"Y/N?"  
"This behavior truly requires good punishment!"

I stare at my screen and with each text that comes in I giggle.  
It's late and I have to be up early so I put my phone down and get some rest.

After the excruciatingly long wait, it's finally the day I get to see him.

I'm both nervous and excited, and if I'm being honest definitely turned on.  
I lay in my bed for a few more minutes to stretch so I can fully wake up and function.  
I reach for my phone looking at the texts from him. Still not having replied back to his threat of punishment.  
I boldly type

ME:  
"I hope your offer for punishment still stands.."

Hitting send my heart starts racing a million miles a minute. A big grin creeps on to my face as I throw the covers off me so I can get up to shower.

Still wrapped up in my towel I stand before my treasure trove of a closet.  
Feeling a bit risque I decide to wear a short dark blue plaid skirt, a white button-up top, with my best push up bra that makes the girls jump out at you.

As I'm getting dressed my phone chimes.

PM<3:  
"Oh you better believe it still stands!"

Several hours of torture later it's finally time.  
My body is buzzing with anticipation.  
I walk over to the building trying to calm myself.  
I decide to make a quick trip to the restroom to make sure I look good.

Undoing a button or two on my top to let my cleavage show. Then I fix my hair sweeping it to one side exposing my neck.  
As soon as I feel confident and ready, I slip my panties off and shove them in my bag.

I walk into his classroom and sit where he placed me last week. Right in front of him.  
Crossing my legs so he can't get a peak just yet.

People start filing in, filling up the empty seats one right after another.  
Professor Min Yoongi has yet to make his appearance known, looking around and I don't see him.  
Five minutes before class begins and I hear his voice from behind us. My heart feels like it stops until I look at him.  
' fuck he looks gorgeous today '  
He's in a black suit, white button-down shirt with the top button undone.

He looks like he could honestly be a model with how stunning and sultry he looks right now.

His hair looks a tad bit messy but like it's on purpose and he's wearing a single silver hoop earring.  
He scans the room looking at everyone.

When his eyes cross over me he smirks quickly.

'This man is trying to kill me.'

I smirk back and raise an eyebrow to retort.

His cheeks flush ever so slightly and looks away and clears his throat.  
Twenty minutes into class he's finally in front of me.

'Now is the time to tease him '  
Thinking to myself.

I grab my pen and place it on my bottom lip and slowly slide it from side to side.

As he looks in my direction I poke my tongue out to slide the tip of it in my mouth.

He's in mid-sentence when I wrap my lips around my writing utensil and look at him with bedroom eyes.

" This program will help maintain a steady rhythm for your... Your. ... Uhm....(Clears throat) ..... Your work..".

he fumbles over his words.  
I flash him a sultry smile letting him know I'm doing this on purpose.  
He shoves his tongue in his cheek then bites his bottom lip to try and collect himself.

He then continues on with the lesson walking towards the other side of the room.  
Once he's back in front of me purposely pretend to drop my pen having it land close to where Mr. Min is standing.

He looks at me.  
I bite my bottom lip then give him a " please grab that for me " look. As I slide my hand from my to neck down to my cleavage. Letting my hand linger there for some moments.

He bends down to pick it up and I take my chance spreading my legs open and pull my skirt up revealing my naked core.

"Oh, shit!!!" He blurts out.  
He ever so slowly stands up, his face is turning bright pink and his eyes getting darker with dangerous intent.

I smile with pure innocence knowing damn well I just caused the whole class to look over at him.

He walks to my desk and slaps the pen down.

Looking at me with hungry intense eyes, while biting the inside of his cheek.  
Before he turns his back towards the classroom I catch a peek of his growing bulge in his pants.  
He starts writing homework assignments on the whiteboard to hide it.

I catch him looking down a few times, apparently, it's not getting any smaller so he awkwardly walks to his desk and sits down. His lower half completely hidden he looks somewhat relieved.

He stays there for the rest of the class.  
Once the class is over I make myself look busy like I'm starting to pack my things up to go home.  
Mr. Min seems to fully recover from mid erection because he's now standing at the door saying goodbye to everyone.  
As I stand up slowly making sure not to reveal my nakedness, I grab my bag and head for the door.

There's one other student in the room and he gets to the door before I do.  
Mr. Min closes the door and locks it. The window is already covered.  
Heart racing I grab the strap of my bag a little tighter and stand there.

" Well aren't you just a naughty little thing. You are after a good punishment aren't you!?"

He says with a deep raspy tone while walking over to me.  
I say nothing turning my head in a shy manner exposing my bare neck to him.  
He grabs my bag off my shoulder and lightly tosses it to the floor.

He stands right in front of me with a look, that almost has me nervous.  
" I have been waiting for you all fucking week, you have been teasing me and testing my patience."  
He pushes himself against me wrapping one of his arms around my waist locking my arms between us and the other coming up to wrap his fingers in my hair.

He lightly pulls my head back by my hair.  
He leans in, lips at my ear.  
" And here I thought you were a good girl."  
His lips make contact with my hot skin, pulling a moan out my throat.  
He kisses along my jaw taking his time while grazing his teeth against me between each kiss.  
It feels so good, his lips are so soft and warm. Each kiss he moves lower to my neck.

I can feel my heartbeat pulsing into my core.  
I try to pull away to kiss him but his grasp is firm.

All I can manage is a slight wiggle.

I have enough wiggle room to slide my hand to his cock and grab it.  
A deep his pulls at his lips.

I continue to palm him.

His kisses get a little needier, hungrier. He bites the side of my neck a little to hard and I yelp and moan at the same time.  
His eyes locked with mine now.

He pushes me backward a few feet till my ass slams into his desk.

He lets go of my waist, bringing both hands to my face, he leans his forehead against mine breathing deeply.

Doing the same I smell a mix of his fragrance, and a sweetness coming from his breath. Both together makes me feel heady.

I push my lips against his, he pushes back harder. Our mouths become one. Fitting together like a puzzle piece. Our tongues dance together, like a perfectly orchestrated ballet. His teeth pulling at my lip.

My body feels on fire, aching with want, and need.

Needing for him to on me, in me. To make me feel good.  
Our lips feel so hot and swollen already.

He pulls back panting, a low groan in his throat. He looks me in the eyes then releases my face. Still, in a bit of a haze I just stand there blinking as he moves to my side.  
Trying to catch my breath I see him out the corner of my eye.  
A pile of papers whooshes to the floor landing with a thud.  
I turn my head to look at them, uncontrollable giggles surface while he stares at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Sorry, it's just... haha .. that's how we met."  
Looking down at the papers.

A grin spreading to his lips as he recalls that day.

"You were a good girl that day."

Playing with the word 'good' on his lips.  
Walking back in front of me he grabs my waist and turns me to face his desk bending me over.  
"Now look at you, such a naughty girl."

He lifts my skirt exposing my bare ass rubbing it.

"Coming to my classroom without panties on.  
SLAP!

He moves to the other cheek rubbing it.

"making my cock hard in the middle of class".  
SLAP!

this time harder than his last causing me to hiss at the sting.  
"Hmmm, what shall I do with you."  
He lines his large hand upright in the middle of both my cheeks and slaps them once more, forcing me forward.  
"Fuck!"

Wincing from the pain.

I know there's going to be glowing red prints on me.  
He flips me around once more, picking me and plops me down on his desk.

Pushes me backward until I'm resting on my elbows. He leans down on his knees and places my legs over his shoulders.

The pain from my spanking he yet to subside, but it is forgotten about once he starts kissing my thighs.

My head lolls back as he moves closer to my throbbing wet core.  
Inch by inch taking his sweet time as he did to my jaw and neck.

He kisses and nibbles then kisses more.

I whine and wiggle trying to let him know I need more attention than that.  
He lifts his head up to look at me the slaps the inside of my thigh. Causing me to whimper.

"Did I tell you to move?"  
He says in a deep stern tone.

"N-no."

He lowers his head back between my thighs and starts his brutally slow assault.

Minutes pass by as he takes turns on both thighs. I'm going insane at this point, biting my lip and trying not to move.  
He kisses my core, pleasure coursing through me, sending tingles thought my entire body causing me to moan loudly.

His lips part mine, as his tongue, delves into my wetness.  
"Fuck!!!"

I moan out as I whimper.  
His tongue slowly flicking my clit making my legs shiver. He begins slowly drawing tiny circles around my hardened clit and fuck I feel like I'm gonna cum any moment from it.  
I'm panting and moaning and bucking my hips riding his tongue almost reaching my high. The heat and tightness in the pit of my stomach is almost too much to bear.  
Then he stops, right before I cum.

I look down to find him smiling up at me.  
"Fuck". Still panting trying to catch my breath. "why did you stop, I was right there".  
Sliding my legs off him he stands up.

He pulls me to my feet.

I can feel my wetness making its way down to my thigh.

"Did I not say you were going to get punished today?"

He pulls me over to his piano then tells me to undo his slacks.

I do as I'm told to avoid anymore spankings.  
I pull his pants and underwear down freeing his very hard cock.

He moans once it's free from the tight space.  
I can't help but lean in and kiss the tip of his cock. To run my tongue across it, to taste him.  
He hums deep within his chest, I take him all in my mouth as much as possible forcing myself to deep throat him. I feel him hitting the back of my throat yet there's still a good three inches left. Bringing my hand up to wrap my fingers around his length. I suck pulling him in and out.  
He's breathing harder, eyes are closed and lips parted enjoying his blowjob.

"Mmmm okay, that's enough, stand up".  
He reaches for my hands to help me up.

"Sit on my piano bench on your knees."

"Yes sir"

I climb up on the leather-padded bench sitting on my knees.

"Now lean forward on the piano."

I do, with the loud sound of smashed piano notes filling the room around us.

"Fuck, you look beautiful in this position"  
He says while licking his lip.  
He walks up behind me running his hand between my thighs spreading them apart.

He pulls my hips up so my ass is completely in the air.  
He slides his right hand down lifting the front of my skirt. His fingers reach my core and penetrate me.  
His large hand cradling my whole core as he rocks in fingers in and out causing me to moan, whimper, and whine with how fucking amazing this feels.  
"You're so fucking wet for me baby, being my good girl now."  
He coos.

Sliding his wet fingers out he slides them in his mouth to taste tasting my wetness.

"Mmm you're so fucking delicious!"

I feel shy all of a sudden, I turn my head away just a little to hide, yet my ass and core are still on full display.  
I feel his cock at my entrance sliding up and down my lips, he pushes in and sinks into me.

Both of us inhaling sharp at the same time.  
He fully pulls out making me feel empty, then thrusts back inside pushing me forward on the piano keys.  
His hands holding my hips while he slides in and out.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to do this to you for so long!"  
He growls as he pumps into me.

I start pushing myself back onto him getting into a good rhythm and fuck he feels so fucking good in me.  
His hand snakes it's way up my shirt pulling my bra above my tits to free them. He grabs my left one and lightly plays with my nipple rolling it between his fingers.  
A zing of pleasure shoots to my core making me feel wetter.

The sounds of loud moans mixed with the thrashing of piano keys fill the room.  
"Thank fucking God this room is soundproof!"  
He says between thrusts.

He thrusts harder than before causing more distorted piano notes to bellow out.

His breathing is getting ragged as well as mine,  
He lets go of my nipple, letting my breast fall out of his hot hand.  
He takes his middle finger and slides it in between my lips to find my clit.

Once he does my whole body wants to tense up and melt all at the same time.  
He runs his finger up and down it while he's still fucking me hard.  
The heat in the pit of my stomach is building up once again, I want to reach my high.  
I start moaning out his name,

" Mr. Min... Fuck... I'm ... Professor Min Yoongi!!!!"  
He's grunting and growling chasing his high with me.  
" Fuck I'm gonna cum"  
The thrashing against the keys is so loud yet we somehow seem louder.

We're both moaning and grunting.  
I feel a hot rush inside of me and dripping down my thigh.

We both cum hard.  
My whole body is shaking, I feel like I'm going to fall over at any moment. He still stands behind me, inside of me with his body leaning on me as holds me tight.  
I can feel him shaking too.

Slowly we catch our breaths. He stands up pulling himself out slowly.  
I whimper, suddenly feeling so empty.

My legs feel sore as I lean on to in a sitting position.  
I pull my bra down fixing my boobs back into place.  
I hear the rustling of his pants being pulled up.  
I stand up from the bench to fix my skirt.

His hands wrap around my waist and nuzzles his nose into my neck. As he places tiny kisses.  
I can feel the sweat and heat radiating from his body.

He doesn't say anything, he just holds me tightly.  
I place my hands around him and he hums.  
We stand like this for a good five minutes, before he turns me around.

He looks at me looking so spent, hair is sweaty, face is shiny and still, he looks so sexy.  
I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing my hands up to slide my fingers in his sweaty hair. I grab a handful and kiss him. It's not rushed or frantic at all.

Just a slow passionate kiss.  
I pull back just enough to unlock our lips.

"Thank you".  
I try to say but it comes out in a whisper.

He presses me tighter against him as if I were going to disappear with any slack between us.

In a deep rasp, he says,  
"Maybe next time we can do this at my place, I would really love to cuddle you properly."

" I'd really like that."  
still holding on to him.


End file.
